


you are the best thing that's ever been mine (hold on, never turn back)

by lesbiannshit



Series: taylor swift song oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Songfic, okay i tried to write angst but i am soft, so it didn't work too well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: Natasha and Wanda fight and Nat expects Wanda to leave, but to her surprise, Wanda stays.(loosely based off of Taylor Swift's song Mine)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: taylor swift song oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687930
Kudos: 55





	you are the best thing that's ever been mine (hold on, never turn back)

_Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

Natasha knew it was coming, she knew eventually Wanda would leave. Everyone always left, it was only natural to expect it again. And even though she expected it, it still hurt like hell. It wasn't their first-ever fight, but Natasha thought - no, she knew - that it would be their last. 

The fight started out stupid, Wanda was upset that Nat kept taking her clothes. It was kind of a joke though, as both girls were struggling to keep a straight face and they were laughing at each other. It quickly escalated, leading to an argument over their apartment. The two had lived together for a few months and everything was going great. Well, not exactly great, but they got by. They struggled with money, both were still young and inexperienced, struggling to find good-paying jobs. 

"I can't keep living like this if you refuse to commit to this!" Wanda had yelled. "If you refuse to commit to us!" And as much as Natasha wanted to deny it, Wanda's words hit a little too close to home. So she did what she did best, she left. She ignored Wanda's yells for her to come back as she headed towards the elevator. 

Natasha got in her car and she drove. She drove to the one place she knew best besides her own place. She drove to the lake she and Wanda had gone on their first date. It wasn't much, but it was the closest thing to home she could get right now, and that's what mattered.

Natasha hadn't even realized she was crying until she could barely see. She was on autopilot, knowing exactly what route to take and where to stop. She frantically wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to forget what just happened. The sooner she forgot, the sooner she could move on. That's how it had always been, and that's how it always would be. 

When she got to the lake, she parked her car as best she could (she'd never been good at parking, and the fact that she could barely see was not helping one bit), and ran over to the dock, sitting on the edge, feet dangling over the lake. She was met with a memory, one of her favorites, and her all-time favorite with Wanda.

_Wanda laughed as the two sat on the edge of the dock. It was the end of their official first date and both girls were beaming._

_"I've never actually been to this lake before," Natasha admitted. "Steve recommended me to it though, and usually he's right,"_

_"Well I think I have to thank Steve for once," Wanda grinned. "Because this place is absolutely beautiful," Natasha laughed. "But not as beautiful as you," Natasha blushed, looking away from Wanda, who laughed. Natasha loved hearing her laugh, it was one of the most beautiful sounds she'd ever heard. It was like the angels were singing._

_"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, looking out at the lake. The sun was setting soon, and the lake was reflecting the cities lights._

_"Not so bad?" Wanda pretended to be offended._

_"Yeah," Natasha smirked. "Some people might say you're absolutely stunning,"_

_"Some people?" Wanda paused. "Are you one of these people?"_

_"Oh absolutely," Natasha grinned and Wanda blushed, looking away from Nat and towards the lake._

_"The city lights are really something, aren't they?"_

_"Yeah," Natasha glanced at Wanda. "Yeah, they are," A moment of silence passed between the two as they looked out on the water. Wanda put her arm around the redhead, pulling her closer. Natasha smiled, knowing that as long as she was in Wanda's arms she was safe. Nothing could ever ruin this moment, it was perfect._

Natasha tore herself away from the memory, tears running down her cheeks. She frantically wiped them away, even though no one was there to see them. She hated crying, it felt like she was showing weakness, and weakness scared her. Maybe that's why her relationships never lasted, maybe because being in a relationship required being vulnerable, being scared. That was the beauty of them, knowing that you're with someone who can make all of that go away. 

Natasha shivered, trying to drag her attention away from Wanda. There was no point dwelling on the past, it was over. There was no way Wanda would stay, not after tonight. She shivered again, mentally scolding herself for not grabbing a coat as she left. It was cold, something she'd failed to think about when she stormed out the door. _Stupid,_ she thought. _It's the middle of October, of course it's fucking cold._

"I thought I'd find you here," Natasha turned her head, seeing Wanda walk up the dock.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked, trying, and failing, to keep her voice steady. Wanda sat down next to her, draping a coat over her shoulders.

"Did you think I was just going to let you leave?" Natasha stayed silent, but Wanda knew the answer. "I'll never leave you alone," Natasha looked at her, surprised.

"Why?" she whispered, looking Wanda in the eyes.

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter." Natasha's eyes widened. "She is the best thing that's ever been mine." Natasha went silent, looking away from Wanda, who had grabbed her hands carefully. "I know you're scared, I am too. But I'm not going to give up on us, and I'm not letting you give up either."

"Why?" Natasha looked back at Wanda, tears in her eyes. "I ran away, I left."

Wanda looked her in the eyes. "I know you left, but I don't care," Natasha's eyes widened again. "I want us to work, I want us to last,"

"I do too," Natasha admitted, smiling slightly. "I've never been in a relationship this serious. I'm scared,"

"I am too," Wanda smiled softly. "But we can get through this, I know we can,"

"I love you," Natasha blurted out. "And I know it's a lot but I couldn't have it sitting on my chest any longer and - " Natasha's ramblings were cut off as Wanda kissed her. Natasha grinned as the kiss broke, her green eyes almost glowing.

"I love you too, dork,"

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write angst, okay?  
> i can tell it's not great but honestly, you get what you get  
> this is not related to the other work in this series, but like if you want to imagine they're int he same universe go for it, I'm not stopping you  
> thank you for reading, I hope you have a good day! :)


End file.
